Haraldur James Stark
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After being dumped at the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter is seen by the Old Gods who had seen what his life would be like if he stayed with the Dursleys, so they decide to send him away, they don't send him to a different country with the possibility of being found, no they send him to Winterfell where Young Harry is taken in by the Stark family. SLASH STORY


**After being dumped at the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter is seen by the Old Gods who had seen what his life would be like if he stayed with the Dursleys, so they decide to send him away, they don't send him to a different country with the possibility of being found, no they send him to Winterfell where Young Harry is taken in by the Stark family who already have two boys, one is little Robb while the other is the 'Bastard son' of Eddard Stark. The Lord and Lady take young Harry in and they give him a new name... Haraldur James Stark.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Multiple Personalities.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Haraldur can sing.**

 **Violent Haraldur.**

 **Creature Haraldur.**

 **AN: Theon never betrays the Starks ever!**

 **AN2: Jon never wants the to join the night's watch but he goes to the wall.**

 **AN3: Thanks to his personalities Haraldur will know songs from his world.**

 **AN4: Thanks to his personalities Haraldur will know about the history of his world too.**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story ! You can ask question though.**

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

The old gods knew what Dumbledore was planning. They knew that he was planning to send young Harry to his death, making the boy a martyr before betraying him, if young Harry had survived, by sending him away to Azkaban. The old gods could feel the blocks on young Harry's magic, powers and everything else, so the first thing they did was remove the blocks on young Harry before they sent him away, with a loud crack, from the Dursleys, who the old Gods knew would abuse young Harry making it easier for Dumbledore to manipulate him while the Dursleys would get paid to do it. They sent him somewhere where Young Harry will be safe, loved, cherished and where he will find love.

The Old Gods then smiled with Satisfaction in actions knowing that Harry will have a better life away from the Dursley family.

* * *

Young Harry reappears in the middle of a room in front of two people, a man and a woman who jump at the sound of the crack before the man gets out of bed along with the woman. The woman picks up little Harry who takes one look at her before he says "mommy" shocking the woman and the man who widen their eyes before the woman asks her husband "did you hear what he said, Ned ?"

"I heard, Cat" replies her husband before he finds a letter. He then reads it and he is shocked by what he reads. Magic ! before he hands his wife the letter and she gasps. She looks up at her husband with widened eyes before she says "he must be kept safe" cradling young Harry

"I agree" says her husband before he says "we shall give him a new name, but we will keep his middle name"

"what do you want to call him ?" asks his wife.

"you may choose his name, my dear" says Ned Stark before he asks "what will we tell people when or if they ask where he came from ?"

"we tell them that we found him, he was orphaned and we decided to take him in" replies Catelyn Stark.

"should we give him our last name ?" asks Ned Stark.

"yes, but he will become a ward of ours and we will raise him along side our son, Robb and your bastard, Jon" replies Catelyn before she says "I have the perfect name for him, Haraldur"

"that's a good name" comments Ned.

"I know" replies his wife

"Haraldur James Stark, we can call him Harry for short or Harold" states Ned before he says "we should call for our most trusted of our court, to tell them what had happened, Cat"

"I agree, Ned, only they will know the trust while everyone else will know" says Catelyn before she says "but we shall do it in the morning, we need some sleep and so does Haraldur"

"I agree" replies Ned before he places little Haraldur between himself and his wife before they drift off to sleep. They both make sure that they don't roll onto the little one while sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile in the almost empty office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a dozen of his knick knacks exploded symbolising that Harry had not been brought into the Dursley home, destroying soo much planning that the Headmaster had done. Something else happens, the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappears from the office and the only witnesses to the activity in the office are the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school who all smile and cheer at the events and the Phoenix Fawkes who sings happily at the turn of events that had happened before singing a mournful song at the deaths that happened that night.

Also the Ravenclaw Diadem, the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin Locket all disappear from their hiding spots. They reappear in Winterfell in hidden places for whenever young Harry decides to claim them and return to his world. The Old Gods hide the items around Winterfell for young Harry to find when the time was right.

* * *

The next morning Lord and Lady Stark meet up with their most trusted to tell them about young Haraldur. The most trusted are shocked by what they had herd before Maester Luwin asks his Lord and Lady "how will we be able to teach him magic ?" before he says "we do not have any magic here in Winterfell" before he says "we must keep his magic a secret, it must not get out or else people may try to use him as a pawn or even try to kill him"

"we will never let that happen, Haraldur will know that he has magic but to keep it a secret from everyone" says Lady Stark.

"a good plan, milady" Maester Luwin says to Lady Stark.

* * *

Two years later Haraldur, Jon and Robb are in their play pen while their father is watching when he sees Haraldur floating one of his toys. Lord Stark is surprised and he calls for his wife who arrives before asking "what's wrong Ned ?"

"look" replies Ned pointing at Haraldur as he floats his toys in the playpen before Robb tries to reach for the toys which Haraldur lowers so that Robb can play with it before Haraldur lowers a toy for Jon who plays with it, Catelyn smiles a bit before she says "we have to make sure that no one sees what he can do"

"I agree, Cat, but we will encourage him to use magic and not try to dampen his magic" says Ned.

"I agree with that" says Catelyn as she smiles down at Haraldur who lowers all the toys before he cuddles up with Robb and Jon, Haraldur falls asleep cuddled up to the two boys who both fall asleep along side Haraldur.

* * *

At age 8 it is discovered that Haraldur has multiple personalities when he helps King Robert, Haraldur's father, Lord Stark and everyone else against the Greyjoys who had tried to rebel against the King who Haraldur didn't like since one of his personalities had told him what King Robert had done against the rest of the Targarians including the children. Haraldur has hated the man ever since but it doesn't show whenever he is in the king's presence.

* * *

At age 10 Haraldur is on the training ground with his parents and his siblings watching as Haraldur slashes through the dummies that he had made using his powers with his sword, the sword that he had found when he was nine years old. The sword is made of pure silver, and its hilt is set with egg-sized rubies. The name Godric Gryffindor is also engraved just beneath the hilt but Haraldur doesn't take any notice of the name as he slices through the dummies that he had made using a power known as Dark Fay which is a black substance, which could take the form of either a solid or a liquid. In solid form, he is able to conjure dummies of black glass. In liquid form, he is able to create tendrils that had razor-sharp talons and points. He had shown to be able to use such tendrils as deadly weapons, given that they could cut through skin, bone, and even barriers of ice with effortless ease. He could also shoot these tendrils as projectiles.

Haraldur then places the sword down, he then faces the dummies, he then makes tendrils that had razor-sharp talons and points which he then throws at the targets which stick into the target. Haraldur turns to his parents who both smile while Robb and Jon stare and admire Haraldur as he trains his powers. After ten minutes of training he suddenly stops which makes his parents, Robb, Jon and his other siblings worry a bit before suddenly topples over with a yell of pain. Robb and Jon are the first to run over to him when Jojen Reed runs over after he had arrived and said to them "don't touch him yet"

"why not ?" demands Robb before he says "Haraldur is in pain"

"Haraldur is undergoing a huge transformation" explains Jojen before he says "I saw this happening, he is transforming into something beautiful"

"what will he look like ?" asks Jon.

"he will look amazing" says Jojen before they look at Haraldur who suddenly grows starts to grow a pair of black cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, he also grows a pair of huge, magnificent, see-through, multi - coloured wings that have glittery patterns and crystals on them and he has longer hair, he also has a crystals in his hair. He also grows long, sharp, curved nails that could possibly cut through bone.

After the transformation Haraldur gets back up and he then stands before Robb asks "what happened ?"

"creature inheritance" replies Haraldur before Robb asks "what are you ?"

"Transcendent Fairy, Kitsune, Neko" replies Haraldur.

"what are those creatures ?" asks Jon.

"I don't know" replies Haraldur before he waves his hands over his body making the wings, the ears and the tails disappear from view. Catelyn hugs Haraldur tightly before she lets go of him for Haraldur to go with Jojen, Robb and Jon to his room. Theon watches them before Haraldur turns to him and he motions Theon to follow them. Theon smiles a bit and joins the boys when they head into Haraldur's room.

* * *

At age 13 Haraldur gets his first kiss from Jon who Haraldur had been practising with when Jon had kissed him. Haraldur and Jon are out on the training ground slashing their swords at the dummies that Haraldur had created, Haraldur had decided to make the dummies move, to fight back, so that their skills will be better than anyone elses. After the practise they are breathing heavily when Jon faces Haraldur before he grabs Haraldur, pulls him close before he kiss Haraldur right on the lips which is seen by Robb and Theon who both widen their eyes at the display before they walk over to them which Haraldur hears before he breaks the kiss. Robb then kisses Haraldur before Theon does. The scene is seen by Ned, Catelyn, Maester Luwin and some of the guards. Catelyn smiles with happiness that Haraldur is happy but she doesn't like that it is with Jon who she despises.

* * *

At age 15 Haraldur is in his room with Robb, Jon, Jojen and Theon getting ready to have sex for the first time.

* * *

Two years later Haraldur is with his brothers as his younger brother Bran is practising his archery. Bran aims for the target for what seems to be the tenth time today before he realises the arrow which misses the target again and hits a barrel. Bran stamps his foot on the ground in frustration before Jon goes over to him and says "go on, father's watching" making Bran turn towards his father who is standing there with his mother (they both nod slightly at Bran) before Jon continues by saying "and your mother" before Bran nods at his parents and turns back to the target. Bran aims an arrow at the target, he then releases the arrow which misses again. Bran tries again but misses again with the arrow going over the target and the fence into the trees making Robb sigh while Jon and Rickon both laugh and Haraldur rolls his eyes at them. Lord Stark says to those who are laughing "and which one of you was a marksman at ten ?" Haraldur cheekily raise his hand with a cheeky smirk before Lord Stark says to Bran "keep practising, Bran" shaking his head at Haraldur with a smile before he encourages Bran by saying "go on"

"you can do this, Branny" says Harley (one of Haraldur's personalities) encouragingly

Bran nods at Harley, a little annoyed at the nickname but he ignores it before Jon says to him "don't think too much, Bran" Bran raises the bow with an arrow in it.

"relax your bow arm" advices Robb

"and follow your instincts" Harley says to Bran who nods but before he releases the arrow, a different arrow hits the target making everyone turn around and they see Arya who does a little curtsy before Bran starts to chase after her as Robb, Jon and Rickon all laugh before Robb says "quick Bran" while Jon says "faster" and they laugh while Harley rolls her eyes and walks away.

Harley then hears Ser Rodrik say to Lord Stark "Lord Stark" gaining the attention of Lord Stark and Lady Stark before he says to Lady Stark "my lady" before he says "a guardsman just rode in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the night's watch" (Harley stops walking) making Lord and Lady Stark's faces change before Lord Stark says to Theon "get the lads to saddle their horses" Theon nods before he walks away.

"do you have to ?" Catelyn asks her husband.

"he swore an oath, cat" replies Ned before Ser Rodrik says "law is law, my Lady"

"tell Bran he's coming too" Ned says to Ser Rodrik making Harley breathe in suddenly in shock as Ser Rodrik nods and walks away before Catelyn says to her husband "Ned, ten is too young to see such things"

"he won't be a boy forever, and winter is coming" Ned says to her before he walks away. Harley walks as Rickon helps Jon put all the arrows away with a smile which changes to a frown when he sees Lady Stark sneer at him. Harley sees this before she yells out "turn that frown, upside down, puddin'" before she leaps into his arms with a huge smile which makes Jon laugh and smile. Harley then says "there it is, your beautiful smile" before she kisses Jon.

Jon breaks the kiss before he glances up at Lady Stark who just shakes her head and walks away.

* * *

Haraldur, Robb, Theon, Jon, Bran, Ser Rodrik and some guards are on a hill next to a log with an arch in it. The arch in the log has some blood stains on it and they see some guards escorting a guy possibly younger than him muttering about the white walkers and seeing them which seems impossible until Haraldur reaches into the boy's mind and he sees the events that had unfolded before his capture.

The guards escort the guy to the log where Lord Stark is and the guy says to Lord Stark "I know I broke my oath, and I know I'm a deserter, I should have done back to the wall and warn them, but... I saw what I saw" before he says "I saw the white walkers, people need to know" Haraldur takes a deep breath inward knowing that the guy was telling the truth but he couldn't say anything to anyone. The guy then says "if you can get word to my family... tell them I'm no coward, tell them I'm sorry"

"it shall be done" Haraldur speaks up and the guy nods in thanks to Haraldur before he kneels at the log and places his head in the arch of the log. Theon grabs Ice which Lord Stark pulls out from it's sheath before Haraldur hears the guy whisper "forgive me, lord" and he then hears Lord Stark say with Ice's point in the ground "in the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, the first of his name...

Jon say to Bran "don't look away, Father will know if you do" as Lord Stark continues saying "King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die" he then picks up the sword before he walks a bit, faces the guy and he swings the sword, cutting the guy's head clean off. After the sword is swung and the guy's head is cut off Jon says to Bran "you did well" before he walks away and that's when things got interesting when a man with long black hair, another man with sandy hair, a young woman with purple hair and a teenage girl with bushy brown hair appear before them in clothes that the group had never seen before.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **Everything will get explained as the story goes on.**

 **The next chapter will tell us who the people are and the group will find the Direwolf pups.**

 **Name** **suggests for Haraldur's Direwolf pup are wanted please.**

 **But I'm sure you already know who the people who appeared are.**


End file.
